


Oath

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Fears are strong, but love is stronger! Liana as shown Mox this time and time again so now it's his turn to show her that love, that their love is stronger. He never takes into count just how much it would shake her.... or their unborn child!Shook and feeling slightly alone, Liana can feel her son slipping away.. but Mox and Sammy have shown her that she is tougher than this! The only question is her baby as tough as her or his father?Secrets, are nasty things- Seth and Roman have to decide if they must keep one important secret from their bother. And Juice Robinson well he has a secret, one he shares with the only person he loves more than anything in this world!A secret that he actually shares with one other person- together they will destroy the world for her! Together they will love her... but only one can have her!





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is an odd one! There are important tadbits revealed below, plus a cute sweet love scene that shouldn't bother too many people! 
> 
> Some parts of the over all story plot is picking up.... Not sure who will be left to see the end!

**Oath**

_ Noun: _ _ a solemn promise, regarding one's future action or behavior. _

Lt. Colonel Hunter Helmsley stared at redhead that stood before him, she was roughly his age, or a few years younger, covered in tattoo’s Her light brown eyes seems to mock him as she stood in front of him Her eyes glancing over him in a way that chilled his bones, “So let me get this right!” A deep breath as he sat back down in the old rickety wooden chair, “If I get your daughter here, within the City you or her will be able to break the seal that binds me?” A smile or pure malice graces her lips. “Yes, Americano I or my daughter can restore your magic!”

“So if you can break the seal now, then why do we need your daughter?” Watching as she huffs in a plain show of annoyance, “this is why your soldiers are not following you Americano!” His eyes blaze, “my soldiers are not your concern bitch!” She doesn’t flinch or sour at his rage instead she meets his gaze head on, “you have not respected them like Profeta Ambrose, he was a cruel man but only when necessary- his magic hard but fair!” 

Hunter is up and in her face before she is done speaking, his hand is on her throat- squeezing but still she continues to talk, “kill me and you lose even more faith within your magic users that know my City Americano!” Growling he lets go and demands, “you think you have me by the balls?” Her hands are massaging her throat but she answers, “no, you have the ability to give me something that was taken from me and I have the ability to give you something that was taken from you- we can service each other!”

The pain that racked his body flared, lips curling in open interest. “Why do you and Corbin want this girl back here so damn badly?” The woman rolls her eyes, finally some emotion flash within her eyes. “She is my concern Americano,” Moving back to his chair he murmured, “you don’t know how to play politics my sweet bitch.” He laces the word ‘_ sweet _’ with enough sarcasm that even she could pick up on his meaning.

She glides behind his desk, stopping in front of him and whispers, “your politics or our kind of politics Americano?” With that her fingers reach out to give the front of his fatigues a hestant caress, he doesn’t stop the touch and she grows more confident in her next stroke. “How does one play your kind of politics Ruby?” She smiles, lowers herself down to her knees, hands working his button and zipper free, she is murmuring, “a good turn in exchange for another!” Leaning back he lets her demonstrate her type of political exchange, the lesson felt good enough he decides to play ball with the bitchy redhead that was currently bent over his desk, moaning and taking him just as rough as he likes.

Her screams filled the air as he thrusted hard and deep repeatedly, he missed the soft muttered words she spoke but at the inconsequential tickle of his magic flowing back within his veins he roars to life, at the end of their coupling the magic was disappearing again, lashing out, “bring it back!!!” Ruby who was leaning over his desk, ponting as she tried to catch her breath, “the seal is tight Americano- I will need the pools and my daughter both to break it’s hold over you!”

“How did you make it come back just now?” Ruby was straightening, fixing her dress as her heart still ran hard, “a simple blessing- my daughter is more powerful than me, if it had been her you just fucked she might have been able to break the seal!” Cocking his head to the side, “I will get her here, I will fuck her once to see if that’s all that is needed if not we will move onto plan B” 

Ruby is pausing for a brief second of time, “agreed! Be forewarned, her brother tends to get her to commit to him- if he gets to her and gets her to do so **before** you fuck her, she will be useless to you!” Zippering up his pants he questions, “how so?” Ruby is moving to leave, “if she commits to another that means she has linked her magic to them, she will not be able to share it with you! If that happens then it will definitely take her, me, and the pools to break your seal!”

Sitting back down in his chair, “any hints on how to get her here?” As she leaves she throws back at him, “her other brother… she is… partial to him!” Raising an eyebrow, “his last name is Robinson!” With that she sways her hips at him as she exits his office.

* * *

Larkin is smiling as she and her husband are enjoying a nice dinner at some diner on base, Roman and Katelyn have joined them and the conversation is light and carefree. Katelyn is asking Roman questions about Jessica’s pregnancy with their twin boys, it earns her an odd look from her lover but when she pats her large stomach his eyes soften and a light concern enters his beautiful grey/blue eyes.

Seth is casting his brother an odd look when Roman stated that it's during that pregnancy that he and Jessica first started showing signs of issues in their marriage, it is also when he had decided to leave the Shield. “So that was your reason!” Her husband’s voice was strained and distant, “husbea?” Seth blinks for a moment, then looks at her in silent question. “I got bestowed with General Austin, who turned out to be quite insane, some say it was due to magic but it wasn’t…. I was his Staff Sergeant, the man was magicless as I am!” Here his voice tapered off, a sad look entered his soft doe brown eyes.

Reaching out she grabs his thigh and squeezes tight, his eyes snap to hers and after a moment he smiles for her. Roman reaches out across the table to clamp his foreman in his attempt to reassure him as well, Katelyn smiles warmly at him and he knows that his past is truly for the first time just that, his past! 

Suddenly the bell over the door of the diner rings and Roman’s eyes go wide then snaps to his. Almost scared to turn around to look, “do I even want to know?” Roman chokes on his words but Katelyn, not knowing any better murmurs, “they are awful pretty!” Larkin turns to look and notices there is a group of four service women being shown to a table. Understanding hits her as she watches her husband turns to glance at the group of women.

Turning back around and shooting Seth a glance, “you ok husbea?” He nods as he turns to look at her again, after a moment he smiles and laughs lightly, “better than ok wifey!” Beaming at him, she squeezes his thigh again but Roman mutters, “we will have to walk by her to leave!” Larkin chews on her lower lip as she casts Seth another look, “no problem Uce, I have everything I need right here!” With that he throws an arm around her shoulders and it makes her laugh.

It’s a short while later, when they are about to leave that her magic hits her, grabbing Seth’s arm she watches in silent horror as the story unfolds before her.

Panting after what seems like a lifetime later, Seth is asking, “What did you see Lark?” Opening crying, “Liana, dead.. She looked…” choking out, “she looked like she had been raped and beaten, then her throat sliced! Then a burning desert, don’t ask me how I know its a desert but it is.” A deep breath, “the man from the vision of the night we got married! He is pure evil and he wants Liana!” Roman is reaching out softly asking, “is it Corbin babygirl?” 

Choking back a sob as she tries to push more from the vision, “he is not the evil man, no! But…” her head starts to ache and Seth is there, “stop baby, enough, please …” his own voice is full of tears. Katelyn hums at everyone, “do we tell Jon about this latest vision?” She watches as Seth and Roman share a look, finally Roman sighs heavily, “no secrets was our motto, I would like to keep it that way but I think we all can agree that the desert Lark saw was the City, and we all can agree that if it burns then Dean would be responsible!” Seth nods adding, “we need to be careful on how we do this!”

Larkin nods, “we got to remember that Liana is pregnant as well, we have to consider the baby’s welfare to!” Katelyn is nodding her head in agreement is about to speak when an irish accent speaks up, “Seth?” Larkin jerks at how nice the other woman’s voice is, Seth sighs beside her, “Becky, how are you? The baby?..... Finn?” There is a slight pause on her end but she slowly nods, “we are good! We just got transferred to Fort Piper, the boyo is doing good- growing like a weed is the saying I think!” 

It doesn’t even take a second before Seth is moving on, “you remember Roman,” nodding to Katelyn, “his girlfriend Katie!” Smiling big as he glances to her, “this is my wife Larkin!” Becky’s eyes go wide and her smile fades just a bit but she recovers quickly, “a pleasure!” Larkin nods in a silent hello but Becky is grasping for the reason she came over, “chatter has it that your back on cyber cipher?” Larkin no stranger to code giggles at the terminology.

“Just doing a favor for my father in law really,” Becky shoots her a glance but pushes forward, “money is changing hands boyo, your on a black out list!” Seth snarls, “positive on that?” Becky smiles sadly, “I owe it to you too be upfront and honest Sethie!” There is the sound of love still in her voice and Larkin smiles sadly for her, Seth on the other hand is silent. “Husbea?” Keeping her voice light and warm she pokes his side, smirking he adds, “it took him longer than I estimated!” Larkin is blinking in confusion but Becky is asking openly, “wait, you meant to get onto a black out list?”

Seth levels Becky with a smirk and the orange haired woman blinks, “your in a war game?” Seth is positively humming now, Becky suddenly slams her hands down on the table and snaps, “I want in boyo!” 

Roman chokes, Katelyn blinks hard but her loving, handsome husbea only laughs. 

Suddenly she knows without having to ask Liana later that this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach is the same she must have felt meeting Renee for the first time at Jon’s old house.

Sighing unhappily she wonders if she can deal with the ‘_ex_’ just as good as her ‘_sisters_’ have in the past?

* * *

It's later that night, after Liana has put Sammy down at his regular bedtime did Jon find her piddling around in baking some no bake cookies. It wasn’t until then that Jon realizes she hasn't really talked to him since they got home. 

She is humming as she mixes the ingredients, stopping he realizes that she is actually humming words, is in fact murmuring softly. When she places a hand on her stomach it becomes clear she is talking to their baby. 

His heart thunders loudly in between his ear when he sees just how stressed she is, yet her voice is light and so loving! Moving to wrap his arms around, he sighed as she relaxes and leans onto him. "I understand your concerns baby, but I also know you already love him like he is of our blood!" She sighed, "loving him isn't the issue Mox!"

The use of the nickname relaxes him, "baby… " She slips from his arms and he wants snarl at her for pulling away when there was something bothering her so damn badly. Snapping out without thinking, "don't fucking pull away from me Liana!" He also didn't mean to sink any magic into his words. She stills immediately, her submissive nature to him giving way. 

Swallowing hard he reaches out, almost hesitantly, "Liana I am sorry, I didn't mean.. " She snapped back, "don't apologize for being who you are Jon! Don't you **ever**!" It's been a while, in fact, not since the Skype call when she stood up to him about her brother has he seen her dominance. Heat flashes through him, his eyes glow with the raw power of the desire it causes. 

"Tell me Liana, should we just give custody over to Renee's dickhead of a brother?" Her own magic flares at him, "I am scared Jonathan Moxley, I thought I had _ MONTHS _to get used to the idea of becoming a mother!" She is openly crying now, and it fucking guts him so damn deeply. Reaching out she comes back into his arms without a fuss. 

"And hurts, doesn't it!" She is looking at him through her tears, "that I am asking you to raise my ex-wife's son!" Her eyes stop their glow, her lips frown at him, "not really, sometimes when I see you with him I know your seeing her in him and that hurts! That's probably petty and childish but… " Shaking his head he drops a kiss on her lips. 

"Baby it's not petty nor childish, you have never been in love before- never had experienced heartbreak from it… on top of that your pregnant, and _ NOW _you're an instant mom to a child that you didn’t give birth to!" Bringing her body close to his, "your allowed to be insecure and unsure, fuck your allowed to be so pissed… " 

Her body finally sags against his and her arms wrap around his neck, the kiss is hard but sensual, he takes his time to kiss her thoroughly. When he finally ends it she is panting, eyes closed, her body soft and pressing into his. Her hands slip under his shirt and runs the length of his back, "finish your cookies baby, then come let me love you!" She meows happily at him and moves to finish her cookies.

As he leaves the kitchen their son’s energy spreads across both of their senses and calms them both. Entering the master bathroom, Jon starts the water for a bath. On the side of the tub is a small bottle of bubble bath, uncapping the bottle the scent of strawberries hits is nose. Shaking his head in amusement he pours two whole caps of the pink goo into the running hot water, letting the tub fill he re enters the bedroom the same time Liana does.

Her hair is already in a messy bun from her baking so he gently places his hands at her hips and pushed her into the bathroom. Stepping around to shut off the water once it filled the tub he turned back to his beautiful, young lover. Reaching out to gently strip her bare, fingertips caressing her breasts and her inner thighs when he removed her panties. Her sigh is soft and content, her body responses to his hands but he guides her into the hot bubbly water. “Too hot?” She shakes her head then she dips down further into the water.

Jon smiles as he can see some of the stress melt away, only small stress lines graced her eyes now. Gathering a washcloth and the Dove bar of soap he dipped them into the water and lathered the washcloth, “Mox you don’t…” Murmuring, “baby let me take care of you…. You deserve so much more…” before he can continue her wet dripping hands are cupping his face and she is kissing him. Moaning when she pulls back and dips back into the hot water he fights the impulse to join her.

Picking up her discarded clothes he throws them in the hamper, throwing his own shirt in with them. Coming back to Liana Jon can’t help but to slip his hand into the water, it comes to rest over her stomach. She moans when he applies his magic, a small energy push kicks back at him in an instant. “He is getting so strong!” Liana nods and places her hands over his, “I think his magic might be more compatible with yours!” Cocking his head to the side in silent question, “he reacts more to your magic than mine!”

Smirking at the thought of teaching his son the control he would need to keep his destructive magic from ruling over his life. Sammy comes to mind and he realizes that they would have to talk to Katelyn to see if she can teach him the basics or if they needed to look outside of their family for a teacher for him? Murmuring, “then our little Tea will have your magic.” Liana blinks at him, “Larkin said she was two or three years younger than Jamie…” smiling softly she adds with a laugh, “I never thought I would be twenty oneish with three kids!”

Her words remind him that her birthday is coming up in one week, “oh my god Mox!” Blinking he casts her a look, there is a pleased look on her face, “Thanksgiving is next week!” She sits up out of the water, her breasts drip strawberry scented bubbles and his eyes follow them as they slid down and back into the cooling water. 

The water must have gotten to cold for her cause she sighs and stands, grabbing the cup that she uses with Sammy he rinses all the bubbles away and helps her from stepping out of the tub. Grabbing a towel he begins to pat her dry, “Mox baby,” her voice is so soft, he is sure he has never heard her so soft before.

Lips connect as he tosses the towel in the general area of the hamper, bending to hoist Liana up into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck in an instant. Feeling Liana’s cooling skin against his heated flesh stirred his desire, the caress of her tongue makes him hold her tighter. 

Laying her down on their bed he was quick to cover her body with his own, the feeling of soft skin was pebbling under his hands, lips trailing down her neck until he reached her hard nipples. Light tongue tracing the hardened buds, her hands combing his cropped hair as she sighed in contentment. Whispering softly, “I love you Liana, your mi alma gemela!” placing an open mouth kiss at those beautiful pebbles. Her soft meow has him chuckling, licking his way down he is pleased at just how wide her legs spread for him.

The moment he spreads her wetness apart and takes a slow long lick has Liana thrusting her hips up into his mouth. Sucking her sensitive clit into his mouth to softly bites then kiss the abused bundle of nerves. Gently lapping at the wetness that was flowing from her core, slipping a finger into her waiting heat. 

It only takes a few finger strokes before she cries out and his mouth is filled with her delicious flavor. Moving back up her body he makes sure to kiss her lips deep before he breaks away and slips from the bed. Tearing his shorts off he simply takes a moment to gaze at her panting body. 

Her eyes flutter to him, they instantly bequest him to come back to her. His heart skipped a beat at the amount of unconditional love she shows him, then she is holding out a hand- begging him back. 

"Mi alma gemela," her words are whispered into his ear as he joins their bodies together. The thrusts are slow, teasing, yet deep enough that maximizes the pleasure for both of them. When he feels that Liana is about to crest he withdraws and kisses her hard, when he feels the intense need to come pass he thrusts back within her. 

Time slows, it's only the feel of each other and the overwhelming love they have for each other that holds them. Hands and lips caressing every inch of skin, thrusts are unhurried and so very slow. 

The need to explode is mounting again, a sheer sheen of sweat is building for them both. Liana is straining under him, her legs locked behind him. Moaning as he reached around to unlock her legs she meows at him, moaning himself as he adjusts her legs onto his shoulders and pushed forward. 

Staying slow but deep it only takes a half a dozen thrusts and Liana comes apart around him, but as her back bows she mutters the blessing that works in deep to counteract the spell that still lingers on him. 

By the time the blessing settles into him and he himself strains in his own release. A few deep breaths later he is easing Liana's legs back down to his hips, he moans as his cock slips out of her warm body. It's then he notices that Liana is crying, her chest shakes as she sobs. 

"Baby," twisting onto his back he scoops her onto his chest, her sobs wracked her body and all he can do is hold her. When she finally stops, watching her yawns he brushes some loose hair away from her face. "Did I hurt you baby?" She sleepy yawns, "no Jon, what you made me feel just now.." her words die off as her eyes close. 

Positioning her so he could spoon up behind her, "mi alma gemela!" Her reply is sleepy and soft, "siempre!" They drift off to sleep wrapped tightly around one another.

* * *

When Liana opens her eyes it’s still dark out, the red colored numbers on the clock tells her it's a quarter past five in the morning and when she turns over in bed it's then she realizes that she is alone. The covers are pulled up tight around her body but the indent next to her is cold, telling her Mox hasn’t been next to her for some time. 

Slipping from the bed she found a pair of panties and one of Mox’s shirts, padding out of the room and down the short hallway to the second bedroom she stopped at the doorway. 

Mox was sitting in the rocking chair, Sammy sleepy in his arms, a teeth ring hanging loosely from his mouth. Mox was talking low to him, “so you need to cut us some slack!” Mox’s eyes were closed, “we both love you, but not like your mom- that’s not our place! I will tell you about her, but understand right now Sammy that Liana and I will do our best to be good parents to you!” A kiss on the sleepy boys head. “We will love you like one of our own, so I never want to hear any of that bullshit we ain’t your parents come out of your mouth!”

Liana feels silent tears fall from her eyes, a knot rolls in her stomach. “You got so damn lucky kiddo, you were pretty smart when you chose Liana to be your mom! She is going to be the **BEST** mom in the world!” Slipping a hand over her mouth when her stomach rolled again, spinning on her heels she barely made it to the bathroom before she was sick. Sliding down onto the cool flooring she waited to see if her stomach would revolt anymore.

Placing her hands on her stomach she gasped when the small, growing energy flickered at her. The sputter had her scared, her son’s energy should be stable- tiny yes but stable. Getting up to rinse her mouth out she made her way back to bed, hands never leaving her stomach. She knew she hadn’t overpowered the blessing, but the effects she was experiencing where the same as if she had. “No!” Pulling from her magic source she applied it to her life force, more and more…. Her son’s energy took more and more, “I won’t lose you!” Confusion on what was happening made her want to call out, not for Mox but for own mother and when she realized that she _ HAD _ no mother she whimpered. Slipping back into bed, she dug deep within herself to calm down, “No surrender lil one, for either of us! Now be your father’s son and be strong!” She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she pooled more of herself into her son’s energy she felt him calm, became stable once again- and she realized that she had came very close to burning out her own magic source in her desperation. 

Curling up in a ball when the sputtering stopped and his energy nested back deep within her she slept!

* * *

Slipping back into bed Jon was instantly aware that something was amiss, Liana was never a heavy sleeper, he had escaped the bed earlier without waking her cause she had been exhausted. Spooning back behind her he was concerned when she didn’t even flinch at him gathering her up in his arms. “Liana?” Her chest rose up and down but that was all the answer he got.

Popping up on an elbow he gently ran a hand under the covers, finding a shirt and panties told him she had gotten up at some point. Squeezing her hip, alarm bells started to ring in his head. “Damn it Liana what's wrong!” Silence greeted him, sinking magic into his voice, “Sacerdotisa answer me!” When she still didn’t reply he rolled to his side and was out of bed in one fluid motion. Turning on the bedroom light he instantly saw just how pale she was, the first thing that came to mind was a spell but he knew no one had her blood or any other body fluid…

Nabbing his phone he didn’t hesitate to hit the speed dial, his brother answered on the first ring, a sleepy “Yes?” Fighting the panic back from his voice he choked out, “I need Katelyn...please!” A second, “Dean is everything….” Snapping out, “I don’t know Roman! But she won’t wake up…. I can’t…. If I lose her…..” His magic was starting to rage within him and he wanted to give into the rage so badly, wanted to destroy whatever it was trying to take away his heart and soul. “Easy Uce, we will be there soon!” Nodding as he rung up he padded back to the bed, going down on his knees at her side of the bed, he lowered his head and silently begged that life wouldn’t be this cruel to him, not again- not after letting him taste love and happiness once again.

* * *

A half an hour later he greeted his brothers at the door, Katelyn was yawning and rubbing her large belly. “I am…” She blinks at him and smiles, “are we not family?” Choking back his emotions he simply nods and leads her into the bedroom.

It’s pure hell to stand back and out of the way as Katelyn looks over Liana’s sleeping form, Roman beside him murmurs, “she will be ok Uce!” Seth nodding, “she is one hell of a fighter!” He knows his brothers are trying to comfort him but the only comfort he wants is Liana’s beautiful light brown eyes, her megawatt smile.

It takes Katelyn twenty minutes to assess Liana’s sleeping form, when she turns to him her face is grim. “Jon I must ask something very personal!” Stiffing he only nods, “did she perform the blessing tonight?” Thinking back to their lovemaking he nods slowly and Katelyn simply taps her finger against her own lips. “I don’t know…” Roman moves to gather his lover into his arms, “what’s wrong babe?” But Katelyn is still looking at him, “can you feel her magic Jon?” Blinking he is stunned that he hadn’t thought of that. Closing his eyes he gently probed and snarled when he only felt the tiniest bit of her magic, “it’s almost gone!” Seth is beside him, hands on his shoulders, “how is that possible?” Katelyn sighs, “my best guess? She overpowered the blessing and when she felt the baby slipping she used her magic source to hold onto him.”

There is a snap of magic in the air and everyone is looking at him, Katelyn shifts in Roman’s arms- her eyes cast downward. “Will she wake?” His voice when he speaks is cold, hard, and filled with magic. Katelyn doesn’t look at him and doesn’t answer right away, “I asked you a question sanadora?” Roman is stiffening and Seth is shifting beside him, “yes, but it will take time!” Larkin is asking, “but Jon and she share a life force- can’t he help?” When he shoots Larkin a glance she actually flinches, Seth murmurs, “headlights Uce!” He has heard Seth say this to Liana, but not to him and he doesn’t let it faze him.

Instead to turns to Katelyn who sighs at him, “if Jon had complete control over his magic again- and could control how Sammy would react to the flow then maybe!” Jon’s brain moves on, “our son?” Katelyn smiles a little at him, “he lives! Stronger than the last time I checked- she pooled a lot of magic into his energy!”

Not looking back at Larkin, “do you still see him Larkin?” he licks his lips, “see our baby girl?” There is an electric current that moves into the air and Jon knows it has nothing to do with his magic. The blood is draining from Roman’s face and it tells him a number of things, “that’s either a no or you have had another vision!” It’s Seth that tries to move to him, to calm him, “Dean you have to calm down man- Sammy …” Turning to face his little brother he snarls, “stay out of this lil brother- you have NO fucking clue…” But it’s Roman that step’s in, “we don’t know the horror your feeling Deano but we are trying to HELP!” 

It’s Larkin that speaks up, softly, “I am sorry Jon!” Seth moves in front of his wife, “baby not another word!” Seth is looking at him, hard, as if he is expecting something horrible from him, “you think I would hurt her?” Seth is tense and waiting, “I think your hurting…” Snapping as his magic whines he casts Roman a look, “what was it?” Roman is shaking his head, “not now Uce!” Snarling out, “don’t try to limit me Roman- you won’t like the consequences!” Roman holds his gaze for a solid minute then starts, “Larkin had another vision!” Nodding he holds his rage, holds his magic….

“And?” Roman sighs unhappily, “she saw…. Liana’s…..” he pauses and gathers Katelyn back into his arms, “she saw Liana’s death!” The words make him cock his head, the rage goes quiet- the magic stills, “how?” Roman and Seth both are looking at him worried, “beaten and raped to death!” The darkness raises up, blankets him, “Corbin?” Roman shakes his head, “then who?” When he chances a look at Katelyn he knows that she understands what is happening. “Profeta Ambrose…” Shaking his head, “know your place mujer!” Roman stiffens but Katelyn lowers her eyes and bows her head.

He is covered in his magic, breathing it in as he talks, “what else?” When no one else talks he roars, “someone answer me **NOW**!” It’s Larkin that whispers out, “the desert burns!” Letting a smirk fill his lips, “some justice in the world after all!” Larkin is moving around her husband, meaning to come to him but Seth yanked her back, “the hell Seth!” His little brother eyes are on him but he is moving, “Larkin, lil one come…. Here .. come to me!” His magic is flowing so heavily, he hears Katelyn gasp Seth is snarling at him but his magic pulls Larkin closer to him. “Think back to the vision lil one…..” gathering her up in his arms he murmurs as he places his forehead against hers, “and show me!” 

The images that he pulls from her mind threatens the calm of his magic, but at the end there is pleasure as he watches the desert he hates so much burn. When Larkin rips out of his arms and flings herself back at her husband, crying. Knowing she had felt the backlash of his pleasure at seeing the City burn doesn’t concern him, Seth is looking at him with heated and hard eyes. “You motherfucker- what did you **DO** to her?” Roman is there in an instant, Larkin is hanging onto his little brother. “I didn’t harm her hermanito! I simply needed her magic!” Seth roars at him, “that’s not ok Dean! It’s her magic…” Laughing he casts Seth anger off, “I didn’t remove it…. And I could have Seth, oh so very easily!” Katelyn gasp out, “the eater of worlds!” 

Roman is looking at his lover, “what the hell is **THAT**?” Katelyn is now looking at him with fear in her eyes, he laughs lightly, “now you know my deepest secret mujer!...” a deep sigh, “it’s how I killed Profeta Jericho!” Seth is moving but Roman steps in front of him, “you used magic on my wife that you used to kill a man with!” Larkin has stopped crying and is pulling Seth away from him and Roman. “Husbea it’s ok… he didn’t hurt me!” Seth rounds on her and snaps, “that’s not the fucking point Larkin!” 

Shrugging he murmured, “no I didn’t, what I did do was worth it- since I now know the truth!” Seth stops in his rant, “truth? Of what?” Larkin is looking at him, Roman moves to lay a hand on his shoulder, “it’s simple- “ Roman narrows his eyes as his magic bubbles under his skin and eyes.

“Simple?” Humming, “yes- I simply have to kill Helmsley and Corbin before Liana steps foot back into the City!” 

He casts his brothers a look, “this doesn't concern either of you! This is my world, you don't belong… " Seth is looking blankly at him but Roman is blazing at him, "fuck you Dean!" Katelyn is moving to caressing his brother, "you think we are just going to step back and let you break or burn then you don't know us half as well as you think!" Then almost as an afterthought Roman reaches out and grabs him by the back of the neck. 

The warmth of Roman surrounds him just as his arms do, "you forget Uce, we share blood.. We are ** _BROTHERS_ ** !!!" Seth moves to places his hands on his head and murmurs, "I don't appreciate what you just did Deano, **BUT **you are my brother! Always have been and always will be!"

His magic pops in the room and in her Liana sleep sighs unhappily at him. 

* * *

Deep underground Juice Robinson huffed in annoyance, his partner gave him an odd look, “for someone who is supposed to be unknown within the City or the Tunnels your a very popular guy!” Glancing down at the three bodies, one whom is a US soldier, Juice can’t fandom what in the hell is going on. Orange Cassidy and he had been working their way deeper into the Tunnels they had been clearing out when a young blue haired woman steps out from around the corner.

“Hola joven maestro!” Freezing at the genuine greeting, “Maestro? That’s a first!” Cassidy stiffens next him but the woman moves closer, “are you not hermano to our Diosa?” Her eyes shifts to Cassidy, “do you not belong to our Dios?” Blinking in confusion he shoots Cassidy another look but Cassidy is blinking back at the other woman in total confusion, “I know you!” The kalku smiles big at them, “Si Sai!” Snapping, “well I feel left out now!” Cassidy shoots him a heated look that told him to shut the hell up.

Watching as the petite woman gilde towards them, smiling as she places a hand each man's chest, “if your assisting my Dios then I will help you!” His magic bubbles up slightly, “well if we knew **WHO **your Dios was…..” She tisk at him but her magic caresses his, “Profeta Ambrose…. I will commit to anything to help him!” Barked out a laugh, “Ambrose…. Does everyone love this guy?” Cassidy is laughing and reaching out to gather the woman into his arms, “little pretty Sasha!” Her laughter is musical.

Shaking his head as he asks, “so we are friends after all?” Cassidy smiles but drops a kiss on the Kalku lips, “Lt saved lil Sasha roughly three years ago….” Sasha’s arms came up and around Cassidy’s neck and then snuggled deep into his arms. “Profeta Ambrose taught me that it was ok to…. Feel.. to enjoy being a woman!” Thinking about the man that now was his sister’s lover, “your plans then? Get Ambrose to commit to you?” The striving need to protect Liana drove him hard.

“No! Committing to me would be a waste of his potential!” Snarling out, “but you love him?” Sasha looks at him, surprise in her eyes, “love…. I suppose, but do I wish to commit to him?” A shy look to Cassidy then, “no! I would serve him if he had need of me…but otherwise no!” Juice relaxes at the look she gives Cassidy, it was plain to see her heart belonged to the Staff Sergeant. 

It was hours later as they camped out in old abandoned den, after he curled up in some old blankets and tries to ignore the pain in his heart, instead he lets his mind drift to the one that held his own heart. The need to protect…. To hide her from the world, not let anything harm her or those she loved.

It’s a soft but joyful sigh that has him turning his head to the other two in his party, it’s then he notices that they are in the beginning throws of passion. His mind wonders what kind of lover is the one that he loves, of how she makes love, of how it would feel to be under her hands. 

After a few minutes their passion crest and when Sasha cries out his mind burns and he has to fight back the need to use his magic …. He hasn’t used his magic in this way for years, when he lets it loose and it connects to a tiny source that should have been much larger. Snapping upright he reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone, it takes Cassidy a moment to realize that he is awake and on the move. “Robinson?” 

Not bothering to answer he dials the number he as learned by heart. It’s the third ring before someone picks up, and it’s not his sister! Snarling, “what in the fuck did you do to my sister Ambrose!” A moment of silence and instead of listening for a response he pushes his magic harder into the connection with his sister, feeling her magic source replenish to a level that was safer. 

“Are what you doing, Robinson?” Feeling drained he simply rung up his phone and tiredly fell back onto the makeshift bed, trying to push more magic into Liana. A hand is on his shoulder, has him snapping his senses back to the present. “Maestro?” The deep chills rack his body and he feels his blood chilling, never once does he regret giving back the magic to the only person that has ever loved him. The only person in this world he loves, and the only woman he would ever love!

For her, he would burn the world in the only way he could, for her he would show the world the true horror of the source of the only true magic she had entrusted to him so long ago. 

For her he would eat the world, to protect her, he would create the world **anew**!


End file.
